Talk:Professions
Well, it looks like (one of?) the next profession is going to be Assassin, judging from a magazine article that's making the rounds (I think there're scans posted over at the Guild Hall forums). Before anyone gets anxious to add it in, let's wait until the expansion is being beta'd, at the very least, and preferrably until it's out. Since it's still entirely possible this is completely wrong. =p Nunix 22:52, 14 November 2005 (UTC) ---- I'm new to Wiki-editing, but the Mesmer Domination Magic link needs to be fixed. It used to go to a disambiguation page; I changed it to the proper article, but I don't know how to get rid of the (Attribute) disambiguation tag while maintaining the link. Could someboy fix this? --24.77.13.244 07:58, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :Done. --Rainith 08:04, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Are we keeping the attribute descriptions here like the game text or not? Is there even a reason to keep it like the game text? And how much redundancy do we allow between this page and the individual attribute pages? --Karlos 04:17, 26 October 2005 (EST) :Keeping them strictly like game text is not so good for something like Expertise where that text isn't as accurate (compare it to the text in the article). Personally, I favor removing the redundant descriptions from this article entirely. --Rezyk 06:06, 27 October 2005 (EST) Ch2 Professions As foretold.. It begins! :) --Karlos 07:00, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :I'll restructure the article accordingly and add the Ch2 disclaimer. -- 08:16, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ---- Should the Beast Mastery attribute have a link to animal companion? I and many others say no. 24.3.43.41 disagrees. My argument: (a) pet is already linked there and animal companion is just one hop away from pet, (b) the text for each attribute is currently lifted straight from the game, and © an overview page doesn't need to point to a "guide", especially when animal companion has many incoming links from more likely sources. 24.3, please state your argument before simply adding this text back. — Stabber 04:45, 27 February 2006 (CST) :Well, I don't even understand why Attributes are listed in this article in the first place. The article says "the following are a list of professions blah blah blah", but really gives us a list of attributes organized by profession. I say nuke the entire section, and point to Category:Professions. -PanSola 05:12, 27 February 2006 (CST) :And on the direct subject, the real fast way to find pet info is by typing "Pet" in the search box, notice the link to "Animal Companion", and click on it. Going to Profession first isn't very intuitive, especially if chapter 10492 introduces a different profession that can have pets. -PanSola 05:19, 27 February 2006 (CST) I decided to delete the note regarding losing your pet by switching away from /R. It was a bit redundant as obviously you cannot have Charm Animal as a non-ranger profession. Teutonic Paladin 19:55, 18 January 2007 (CST) :The note wasn't pointing out that you won't have the animal companion; but that you won't lose it if/when you change back to /R (ie: if you charmed an animal and raised it to level 20, then changed to a different secondary - if/when you change back your level 20 pet will still be available, no need to charm/train a new one). --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:34, 18 January 2007 (CST) Nightfall Professions Do we add Dervish and Paragon now or wait until we've got an attribute list? -- Gordon Ecker 21:56, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :I commented them out, as the article says: Note: This is a list of professions presently in the game. Professions of future releases will be added as more complete information about them is obtained. (talk) 18:53, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Since we have official word regarding the names and attributes of these two professions, I don't see why they shouldn't be added, with a disclaimer that they will be available with the release of Nightfall.--Sykoone 19:23, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ritualist and Assassin were added before we even had attribute lists for them. At the time, it was considered acceptable to just use the tag, and the "this is a list of professions presently in the game" was already existed. Anyway, this is going to be a moot point very soon since they're going to be in the game later this week. Anyway, for the purpose of making more information easily accessible, and in accordance with the precedent from Factions and the Revert Only Once policy, I'm de-commenting them and adding a tag. -- Gordon Ecker 19:39, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Nightfall character with Factions secondary Is it possible to select a Factions secondary for a Nightfall PvE character, or only a Nighfall or Core secondary? For that matter, is it possible to create an Assassin or Ritualist character starting in the Nightfall campaign? A Nightfall character would have to travel to Cantha, become Weh no Su, and speak with Senji in order to change to an Assassin or Ritualist secondary. It would work the same for Rit or Sin primaries wanting Paragon or Dervish as a secondary; they would have to travel to Elona and work through to the secondary changing point, wherever that's going to end up being. Arshay Duskbrow 02:11, 24 September 2006 (CDT) No Secondary Profession Something I'm seeing more and more often... contrary to this line from the article, "All player characters in the game have both a primary profession, which cannot be changed, and a secondary profession," characters can now go with only the primary profession, if they choose not to use anything from their secondary. Monks that don't want to be seen with Mo/W go Mo20, when they use nothing from their secondary. Mostly because I don't want to alter the balance of the entire paragraph, I'll let someone else change that line. -Auron 02:06, 24 September 2006 (CDT) No More Professions? I heard a rumor that Nightfall is to be the last campaign released and that from now on, they will only be working on additional chapters for each campaign. This would mean no more new professions. Can anyone confirm or deny this? -- Jyro X (talk| ) 09:03, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :ya i think thats tru i saw the article in pc gamer that stated that=(Wondering player 18:32, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Good Secondary Profession What would a good secondary profession be for a Dervish? --Ebany Salmonderiel 09:05, 30 December 2006 (CST) Changing Secondary Profession after update The most recent update allows characters to change their professions to unlocked ones right in the skill panel (K) Hunted is not enough for Canthan. image:assassininthecommandpost.jpg This happened with my assassin in the command post. seems that it's not enough to do Hunted!. I'd guess that a toon must be ascended in his chapter or one before it, in order to change his profession. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:39, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :It's noted in Ascension. --220.233.103.77 08:14, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Does this happen if a Canthan goes to Tyria and ascends? 4/5 Wow, I just noticed. I just noticed that Warrior & Elementalist are the only classes with 5 attributes. Preparation for GW:EN I know, I know this is a little early in the game to start preparing, but this page will need to be cleaned up (if needed) and tags need to be added about the new upcoming playable races. But im not entirly sure if it should be posted here since these will be new races not professions. But any way here are the five races i was talking about..( SylvariAsura Charr and Norn ) I would but im still in the beginer process of lerning wiki-code. Thanks all--Patch 19:55, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :New playable races will only be introduced in Guild Wars 2. There will be no new races in GW:EN. (No new professions either.) --Deadly Lollipop 18:58, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::ah ok well glad i discuss this stuff before i re-do the page and get the info wrong--Patch 20:11, 29 April 2007 (CDT)